1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tribune vehicle, having a floor which is normally transportable on the road but of which a part is convertible, to a relatively large floor for a tribune on certain occasions. Such floor can be move, erected and disassembled in a simple manner.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Such vehicles which can be built up as a tribune floor are already known, but the floor is always erected on a single level unless special arrangements are made. For example, unless fillings are provided, such as steps, in order thus to create differences in level on which the public can sit, with or without the use of benches, chairs or similar. The differences are intended so that the visibility for the people situated more to the back is almost as effective as for the people situated in front.
It is clear that the provision, and the placing and removal of the steps, is not only a costly affair, but also a time consuming occupation. These steps also occupy a large amount of space during transport.